


How Is It?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Drabble, Drabbletober, M/M, Proud Atsumu, Save Osamu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Gimana, Samu? Keren ‘kan, hasilnya? Keren ‘kan? Kamu jadi cakep di sini, ‘kan?”Osamu ingin menangis.(Untuk Drabbletober Day 11: drawing each other)





	How Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Warning: klise, KitaAtsu nyelip. Seseorang, tolong selamatkan Osamu.

Osamu ingin menangis.

 

Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin menangis.

 

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak lahir, ia ingin menangis di tempat umum karena sesuatu yang sepele—sesuatu yang benar-benar sepele, tetapi bisa membuat Suna terbungkuk kehabisan napas dan seorang Kita Shinsuke mendengus menahan tawa.

 

Atsumu, di sisi lain, malah memamerkan hasil karyanya dengan _kelewat_ bangga.

 

“Gimana, Samu? Keren ‘kan, hasilnya? Keren ‘kan? Kamu jadi **cakep** di sini, ‘kan?”

 

Osamu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadilah ia hanya diam, menatap sunyi kertas gambar ukuran A3 yang kini berada di tangan kakak kelasnya. Tugas mata pelajaran seni rupa, disuruh menggambar orang yang duduk di sebelah mereka.

 

Dan tentu saja Osamu berpasangan dengan Atsumu.

 

Firasat Osamu sudah berubah buruk saat Atsumu menolak menunjukkan hasil karyanya di kelas. Firasat Osamu bertambah buruk saat ia melihat Atsumu membawa kertas itu keluar kelas, _ke latihan sore klub voli_ , lalu memamerkannya dengan bangga bak anak kecil di hadapan sang Yayang-coret-Kapten.

 

Sekali lagi, Osamu ingin menangis.

 

Dengan bahu gemetar, Shinsuke mengalihkan perhatian pada Osamu—yang terlihat menimbang-nimbang apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk operasi plastik dan mengubah identitasnya. “Tunjukkan gambaranmu, Osamu. Aku ingin lihat seperti apa hasilnya.”

 

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Osamu mengeluarkan kertas yang dimaksud dari tasnya. Terlipat rapi jadi dua bagian, berisi gambar wajah Atsumu yang… masih lumayan berbentuk.

 

Pundak Shinsuke makin gemetar saat membandingkan keduanya, tetapi memilih tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

 

“Kalian… sesuatu. Banget.” Ini Suna yang angkat bicara. Pipinya bersemu, namun bukan karena malu. Ia juga berkeringat, padahal pemanasan saja belum. Udara hari ini juga tidak terlalu panas. Setelah berkomentar seperti itu, ia kembali menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan dan terbungkuk di depan loker pakaian.

 

Atsumu, entah bagaimana, masih belum paham situasi kondisi sekarang.

 

Osamu sibuk menghitung berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk operasi plastik dadakan.

 

Karena, yah, karena—

 

“Eh? Ini tugas kelas seni rupa tadi, ‘kan?” Ginjima bertanya heran, memperhatikan kertas yang dipegang sang Kapten dari belakang punggungnya. Atsumu mengangguk riang, dada dibusungkan. Senyumnya penuh rasa percaya diri. Seakan belum menyadari tanda tanya di benak Ginjima yang baru datang, atau sakit hatinya Osamu, atau betapa tersiksanya Suna menahan tawa, apalagi upaya keras seorang Kita Shinsuke untuk mengapresiasi karya pacarcoretrekan setimnya…

 

“Bukannya disuruh gambar teman sebelah?”

 

“Ya iyalah! Emang mau gambar siapa lagi?”

 

“…kukira gambar monyet.”

 

**.**

 

( _silakan sisipkan suara hati yang retak di sini_ )

 

**.**

 

Lain kali, kalau mendapat tugas menggambar wajah lagi, Osamu bertekad untuk mencari partner selain Atsumu.

 

Siapapun, selain kembarannya sendiri.

 

Osamu menolak untuk disamakan dengan seekor monyet abstrak (meski artinya Atsumu juga mengalami nasib sama), terima kasih banyak.

 

**.**

**.**

**[** _end_ **]**

**Author's Note:**

> /pukpukMasSamu Sabar Mas, ini ujian--/plak
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
